THE HAUNTED HOT SPRINGS
by Esther -chan
Summary: a dark past a haunted hot spring and a photograph what happens when a killer comes after Tohru and what will the sohmas do to save her what will kyo do to save her. please r&r / and i do not own fruits basket/  FINALE chapter is up please read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The trip

when Tohru woke up that morning. The sun was shinning bright,she smiled and said''to day is going to be a good day.''

she went down stairs to make breakfast. there she saw Kyo,''wow Kyo your up early'' she said,'' this is the time i always get up'' he said.

Shirgure was at the table reading his morning paper. when Yuki came down the stairs still half a sleep, ''good morning Yuki having trouble waking

up i see'' Tohru said. Then all of a sudden Yuki bumped in to Kyo witch made Kyo freak out some. Then Shirgure spoke'' good sent every one is a

wake now lets get right to the point''. ''What are you talking about now you stupid dog'' Kyo said. ''well now you see I'm writing new book about

a haunted hot springs'' he said. ''It is based on this place i heard about that is supposed to be haunted. and i need your help on doing some research.''

They all looked at him in kinda of a state of shock. Then Tohru spoke'' w-what kind of research '', ''I'm glad that you asked Tohru . well you see all we

have to do is visit and just gather information'' he said.'' And scent's it is golden week so i thought we should go and visit'' he said.

Kyo then spoke up ''don't think I'm going any were with that Dam rat he yelled!'' Yuki then said'' what makes you think i would want to go with

that stupid cat!'' they were starting to fight now and then Shirgure spoke ''you wouldn't want me to spend all that time alone with Tohru

would you'' he said. that caught there attention just as they were about to hit Shirgure, Tohru spoke'' i don't know but it could be fun

and he did say that he needs our help.'' They both stopped and looked at her ,Kyo then said'' if you want to go then we have no choice but

to go, there is no way in hell that we are going to leave you a lone with that stupid dog.'' They were both glaring at Shirgure.'' now now

sen ts that is settled we should start packing'' he said the bus that comes to pick us up will be here soon. ''The house was all clean and

every one was packed the bus has arrived. they loaded there things on the bus and they were on there way.

On the bus Tohru was very excited, she could not stop asking questions. Shirgure was being his same old self and Yuki and Kyo were not

talking. The bus ride was only about a 3 hour ride this place was in the middle of no were it was very pretty there


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Hostess story.

The bus finely came to a stop. out side there they saw a woman that looked to be about 30 years old. and a tall man that looked to be about

28 years old. waiting out side. the bus driver opened the doors and they were getting woman came up to Shirgure and said'' my name

is Ammi pleased to meet you and this is my helper Mr.L he will be taking your bags to your rooms.'' Shirgure then said ''I'm shirgure sohma and these

to here are my cousins Yuki and Kyo Sohma and this is Tohru Honda ''they all said very pleased to meet you.'' yes I'm pleased to have meet you

Ammi'' said. Ammi then spoke to''Mr. L and asked him to go and take there things to there rooms'' and he did as he was told. and ''if you all would

please follow me i will show you around'' she said. as they were walking Tohru spoke ''wow this place is very beautiful'' she said'' yes thank you

we take pride in this place Ammi said'', she then asked Shirgure'' you told me over the phone that you were writing a book about this place.

and i found out some information''she said. Shirgure said ''yes thank you''. Ammi then said''i will bring it to you later to day''. then Kyo spoke

''so what the bid deal is this place really haunted?'' Ammi said ''yes i will tell you the story but first i will let you get settled in your rooms first.''

as she was saiying that they arrived at there rooms.'' the boys will have this room here and the young miss will have the room across the

hall i hope that will be fine?'' Shirgure then said yes'' thank you for your help''.''and now i will leave you to unpack Ammi said'' . and with that

said they went to start unpack there things Tohru was unpacking her things, there she pulled out a picture of her mom and put it on the

nightstand by the bed and she was starting to fold her clothes when she heard Yuki and Kyo fighting. when they were all done unpacking

Ammi came back to see how things were going. every one was in the same room when they heard the knock on the door Tohru jumped

up from were she was sitting''I'll get it ''she said Tohru when't to open the door'' oh miss Ammi please come in'',''yes thank you very much''

Ammi came in and said now'' i will tale you the story about what happen here''. the all sat down in the middle of the floor with a small table in

the middle of them . she then spoke ''yes there has been a tragedy here not to long ago there was a young couple that came here''. she said

''the couple seemed like a loving family there time here was fine until it happen but no one knows why it happen from what im told.

rumor had it that the husband was a violet man and he was abusing his wife and that they used to have a child they say that one day

when the mother took her little girl to the park that she got out of sight and by the time she found her it was to late the mother just

turned the corner to see her only child get it by a car''when Tohru heard that she put a hand to her mouth and started to cry. shirguru

''then spoke so after that he was blaming his wife''.Ammi said yes ''they say that he lost hi sanity and went crazy but did not show

it but it is said that he was planning something so after a couple of months he brought her here and it is said that he murdered her in her

sleep ''. all was quiet now Shirgure than asked''how was it done'' when Kyo heard this he said ''why the hell do you need to know something like

that'' he yelled then shirgure said with his finger in the air and said'' a good author stays true to the facts.'' Kyou hit Shirgure hard enough

that it gave him a noes bleed. Ammi then spoke'' her throat was cut'' Yuki then asked ''did they ever catch the guy''?'' no the have not'' Ammi said

and that is all i know for now i hope it was helpful ''yes it was'' Shirgure said . i will leave you now and will start to prep-air dinner after

Ammi left Shirgure said''now scents we still have time before dinner shall we take a bath?''

* * *

A/N OK so there is chapter 2 made it allot longer and i hope you like it so with that i say please R&R thank you very much! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The little happenings

Tohru said ''yes that sounds fine'' ,but Kyo could not help notice that Tohru seemed worried, about some thing. Tohru went back

to her room to get ready . she started laying her stuff out on the bed when she noticed she had a bag missing. she then thought to herself

**''I wonder could it have been put in the boy's room by mistake**'' she then decided to go asked them. she knocked on there door and waited

for some one to answer. she did not just want to go on in that would be rude . the she heard some one speak ''come in'' she open the door and

there she saw Yuki and Kyo fighting, and shirgure watching and saying ''yes go at you too'' he then noticed Tohru. Tohru was still looking at

Yuki and Kyo when she heard Shirgure speak ''Tohru my lovely flower'' she turned to look at him at the same time Yuki and Kyo hit him.

she then asked them '' i was wondering have you seen a little blue bag'' she said Yuki said '' no miss Honda i haven't '' she then looked at

shirgure'' have you seen it'' she asked'' no i have not'' ''I know i brought it with me'' she said Kyo then spoke '' may be you should go to the

front desk and asked'' he said ''yes thank you'' she said and she was off to the front desk. she was half way there when she thougth she

hears some one speak. as she got to the front desk there she saw Ammi. hello miss Ammi i was wondering'' have you seen a little blue bag''

Tohru asked? Ammi turned a round to the little cabinet behind her and pulled out this little blue bag and asked'' is this the one'' Tohru said

''yes thank you so much'' '' may i asked were you found it'' Tohru said Ammi said yes''when i was walking back from the rooms i found in the

hall way MR. L may have dropped it by accident'' she said '' thank you so much ''Tohru said and left as she was walking back to her room

she stopped in the middle of the hallway looking at the painting on the wall when she heard a very faint voice say **'' stay away''** she turned

around in shock trying to see if there was any one there but there was no one she thought to herself '' must be my imagination'' and she

continued on walking back to her room when she saw the boys walking to the hot springs. they asked her if she had found her bag? and

she told them yes she then when't back to her room to get her things ready to get in the hot springs herself. when Tohru entered the

hot springs she sat her things down all but the photograph of her mother and entered the water. there she sat up against a rock.

she could hear Yuki and Kyo fighting again and Shirgure saying '' yes go at it you too but be warred that all the negative energy

you too are giving off will up set the spirts'' with that said they both calmed down. Kyo was still angry '' all what the hell there ain't

no such thing as ghost'' he yelled '' don't be so sure about that kyo'' Shirgure said shut the hell up you stupid dog kyo yelled

all was quiet now then they heard some one humming a song Shirgure called out '' Tohru you sing so beautiful'' when Tohru heard that

she blushed some. Yuki and kyo hit Shirgure and '' told him to shut the hell up'' then all of a sudden the little stone staue that was sating

on the wall that seperrats the sides fall off **'' crash'' **they were shocked at what happen , then Shirgure spoke see there'' i told you so all

that negitve energy'' he said then they heard Tohru call out from the other side '' is every one OK and what what was that noise'' she said

''it was nothing miss honda'' Yuki said and every one is fine'' ''o -oh ok'' she said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Photograph

* * *

As every one was finished taking there bath , it was almost time for dinner. they were all in the same room when they heard the knock at the

door. ''yes come in'' said Shirgure, the door open and there they saw Miss. Ammi with a cart filled with food. ''dinner is severd'' she said

every one was sating around the table as Ammi placed the food down in front of them, as she was done placing the food she asked ''i hope every

thing is to your liking '''' yes thank you very much'' said Tohru and with that i will leave you . they all started to eat now, Tohru took the first bite

''mmm this food is deliocious'' she said '' but not as good as yours'' Kyo said in a low voice that Tohru could barley hear. she blushed some. as they

were finishing up dinner, they heard a knock on the door. ''come in'' Shirgure said , Ammi came in and said '' sorry to intrude but i thought you

would like to know that there is a storm coming and from what it looks like this will be a bad one''. she said. Tohru got up out of her set and

walked over to the window to look out'' yes the clouds are very dark i hope it want be to bad''? Tohru said.'' and there is also this'' Ammi said

she reached into her kimono sleeve and pulled out a photograph but on side was riped. she then handed it to Shirgure. he took it from her

he looked at in for a few moments and then he glanced at Tohru. Kyo then spoke '' what the hell is it you dam dog he yelled''! Shirgure then spoke

''she looks like Tohru'' Yuki looked at Shirgure and he could tell that he was not kidding around. and for some one that never looked serious

in his life Shirgure looked it now. Kyo could not take it no more he got up and snatched it from Shirgure and looked at it he stood there

holding it . then Yuki then spoke ''what is it you stupid cat don't just stand there let me see it'' he said don't call me stupid you dam rat''

he yelled Yuki looked at it and then he handed it to Tohru she took it and sat there in silenced then she spoke'' why is the photo riped '' she asked

Ammi then spoke ''after the police came and removed the body on of the workers was cleaning the room and found this under the bed like this

the young women then brought it to me, my guess is that the husband did it and left that piece here and took the other piece with him'' she said

Tohru then spoke'' she does not look like me we are allot different '' she said it with a brave face and a smile. she than got up and handed the photo

back to Ammi and bow and said'' thank you for sharing this with us and now if you will excuse me i will be going to bed'' she said and she left.

Shirgure then spoke ''yes thank and it is late we all should be going to bed'' Ammi said'' yes have a good night'' she then bowed and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The storm and a sick Tohru

As every one was in there rooms Kyo decided to go out side, as kyo was out side he was looking for a way to get on the roof but since he could not

find one. he thought to his self** '' dam guess i just go for a walk then'' **as Kyo was on his walk he could not help but wonder a about the photo

and how Tohru reacted to it. as Tohru was in her room she was sitting by the window and looking out at the beautiful garden. The moon was out

and it was full''the moon looks so beautiful'' she said to her self, but she noticed the dark clouds coming in Tohru put a hand to her forehead and

felt it **'' i think i have a fever ''** she said and with that she got up and walked over to her bed and pulled the covers down and crawled in to her

bed she did not care that she still had her clothes on she was just to tired she turned over and picked up the photo of her mother and she layed

there for a moment her eyes lids were getting heavy and she stared to fall a sleep she said to her mom'' i wish you were hear'' and with that she

placed the photo back on the night stand and went to sleep. as kyo was on his walk he looked up at the sky when all of a sudden a drop of rain

landed on his face '' ahhhh hell it's staring to rain'' he yelled and he stared to run back he was half way there when the heavens opened

up and it started to flood .Kyo just ran and ran when there was a big streak of lighting that light up the night sky as the thunder roared ,he finely

mad it in side .he was now soaked to the bone and weak he glanced up at the clock on the wall it read 10.30 pm as he started to make his

way down the hall he could fill that some thing was not right a shiver went through his body it made him stop for a moment and then he heard

it a faint voice say **'' the girl'' **Kyo looked a round for a moment and went back to walking he did not want to think about what just happen he

did not care about what just happen then it happen again this time he felt really cold and then he heard it**'' Tohru''** with that said he took off

running down the hall as fast as he could when he came to her door he stopped and waited to catch his breath and then he knocked

but no one answered he thought to his self**'' she's probably asleep''** but something was telling him other wise so he knocked again this time

he spoke ''Tohru I'm coming in'' open the door gently and looked in there he saw her in her bed another flash of lighting cam though the window

and a loud bang after that. he thought for sure that would have woken her up . he was about to shut the door when he heard a sound

he looked back at her that's when he noticed her breathing sounded funny he walked up to her and placed a hand on her and at that realized

she was burning up he ran out of her room and in to the other room he slung the door open and yelled out ''Shirgure'' shirgure woke up and came

and came out of his room and Yuki came out of his to see what the yelling was about. they both looked at kyo and then yuki finely spoke

''' what is it you stupid cat'' with that said kyo glared at him and then he spoke '' it's Tohru she got a high fever'' and with that said they

ran out of the room and in to hers shirgure walked up to Tohru and placed a hand on her forehead and said '' my word she's burning up'' when

kyo heard that he yelled '' what the hell you stupid dog i just told you that'' yuki , kyo '' shirgure yelled'' listen to me our little flower is very sick

i need you to get me some things'' he said yuki and kyo looked at shirgure .shigure stared to give out orders'' yuki go and get ammi see if she has

any thing to get this fever down kyo go get me a cool wet clothe '' as that was said they ran out side the rain was coming down hared and the

wind was blowing , yuki came back with ammi she ran up to Tohru she told shirgure that she need to get her to drink the medicine they could not

get her to wake up so ammi climb on the bed and pulled Tohru up to her and shirgure gave her a cup filled with pink stuff and very slow they

got her to take it and at that moment kyo came back with the wet cloth they laid Tohru back down and placed the clothe on her forehead and

shirgure spoke'' all we can do now is wait''


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The return Home

As the hours pasted he noticed that her fever was going down .Ammi had to go back to the front desk and that she would be back later to check

up on things she said. Yuki and Shirurge had fell asleep next to her bed and he was sitting at the foot of her when had noticed that Yuki had woken

up ''she doing ok'' Yuki asked '' yea her fever has gone down some'' Kyo said . Yuki than glanced at the clock on the wall it read 4:50 am ''The sun

will be coming up soon'' he said Kyo glanced up at the clock when he heard Yuki say ''have you been up the hole night'' he asked '' what the hell

is it to you you dam rat'' kyo said at that time Shirgure was awake''and how is our little flower doing'' he asked Yuki '' her fever has gone down some''

he said and at that time they heard a small cry coming from Tohru they looked at her she was red in the face and crying,Kyo placed ahand on

her forehead ""her fever has gone back up'''' he said then all of a sudden they heared her talk in her sleep** ''no it's not my fault,I'm sorry ''** at

that time Ammi came back to check on them she saw Kyo shaking Tohru '' is she ok'' she asked Yuki and Shirgure looked around in shock to see her

standing in the door '' we don't know'' Yuki said Kyo Finley got Tohru to wake up she looked up at him ''I'm sorry '' she said Kyo looked at her and

said you have nothing to be sorry about''he said and with that she clinched Kyo's shirt in his fist and started to cry. shirgure looked up to kyo and

spoke '' she needs to see Hatior'' he said and with that he asked Ammi to you the phone. Ammi took shirgure were the phone was he picked it up

and dialed first he cab company and then he dialed Hatoir's number he told Hatori all that happen and he agreed to meet them at the house Shirgure

walked back in and spoke Yuki, Kyo There will be a cab out front in a few minutes we need to start packing'' he said Ammi walked in and said

''I will pack miss Tohru's'' things she said'' yes thank you '' Shirugre said Yuki glanced over at Kyo'' I'll pack your things'' he said and walked off in

to the other room. Shirgure and AMMi were finished packing Ammi went back up front to get Mr. L to carry the bags she told Shirgure and he

went and told the others shirgure told them to get Tohru out front and that he would be waiting. she finely stopped crying, Kyo looked down at her

and said '' do think you can walk'' he asked She looked up at him and said yes. they started there way down the hall when they pasted a tall man

the man stoped and asked them are you the sohmas "" Yes we are'' Yuki said'' I've come to get your things '' the man said Yuki pointed to the bags

in the hall'' is this all of them ''the man asked yes that 's all of them thank you for your help'' Yuki said the man paid no mind to Yuki he was more

interested in Tohru. as they made it to the front there they saw Shirgure waited for them '' the cabs here'' he said Mr. L was all ready putting the

bags in the the back shirgure was getting in the passenger side Yuki was in the back on the drivers said and as Kyo was helping Tohru in Ammi

came out with a pillow in her hand and handed it to Kyo '' here so may be she can get some sleep on the way back'' Ammi said ''Thank you'' Kyo said

as he got in the car he placed the pillow on his left shoulder so Tohru could lay her had down and with out him turning in to a cat' Shirgure thanked

Ammi for the pillow wants again and then they were off as the time pasted Tohru fell a sleep again shirgure looked back to see if she was OK and

was going to ask Kyo but got no answer he could tell that Kyo was worried then he glanced over to Yuki and could tell that he was worried to

then Yuki spoke'' will Hatoir be there when we get there'' he asked'''' yes he will '' Shirgure said then all of a sudden Tohru started to talk in her

Sleep again **'' I'm sorry Kyo I'm sorry''** They were shocked at what she said Shirgure glanced over to Kyo who was in shock kinda and then he

Told Yuki to placed a hand on her forehead '' she's burning up'' Yuki said. Shirgure looked at her with a worried face. it was just a another ten

minutes to home but in that ten minuet it seemed like forever


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Doctors Orders

AS the car finely pulled up Hatoir was waiting out side he ran over to the car and open the back door and reached in side and felt Tohru's forehead

then he spoke ''Kyo take Tohru in side up to the bathroom'' he said Kyo started to ask why the bathroom but stopped when he saw the look on

Hatori's face. Hatori then told Yuki to get all the towels in the house that he could find. Yuki hurried in side to get what Hatori asked for and Kyo was

taking Tohru in side he had pick her up in the way so that he would not transform and finley he told Shirgure to get the bags. and pay the cab driver

Hatoir then rushed up stairs were he saw a scared Yuki and Kyo he then took a deep breath and spoke''Kyo gently lay Tohru down in the bath tub''

he said Kyo did what he was asked Then Hatior then placed a pillow behind Tohru's head so that she would be more comfort he then Told Kyo

to go down and get the two bags of ice that was in the took off running down the hall and down the stairs .Hatori then asked Yuki for

the towels that he asked for earlyer he then placed the towels over Tohru then orders Yuki to go and get his doctor bag Yuki ran off to get it and at

that time Kyo was coming back with the ice Hatori then told Kyo to place the ice over Tohru. Kyo did what he was told . at that time Yuki was back

with the doctor bag Hatoir was getting a shot ready to give her when Shirgure walked in he then asked '' will she be ok?'' he said Hatori then spoke

we will Know in about 30 minutes as the time pasted her fever went down and she started to wake up she then looked up at kyo and asked

''were I'm i'' she said Kyo told her that she was at home because she had a high fever and that Hatori was here '' kyo '' she said and fell back

asleep

Hatior checked her temperature and spoke ''good her fever is going down it won't take long now'' he said he then told the others that she is

going to need a lot of rest and for her not to get out of bed for a few days'' he said Shirgure then asked ''do you know what cause her to get sick

'' he said Hatori looked at him And said '' no i do not but for right now i will let her rest and take blood later to do some test '' he said and to say

this if you had not had found she would be in alot worse shape he said while looking at Kyo ''now sense her fever is down we can move her to

bed room,Yuki Kyo i need your her to move her , Shirgure go pull the covers back on her bed '' he said Kyo bent down and to pull the towels of

of ice off her she started to come to now'' hey there you filling better now ''Kyo asked Tohru then replied ''yes'' good you will need to changs

in to some dry clothes you think you can do that'' Hatori asked Tohru said ''yes'' as kyo was taking the last towels off of her he then placed a

hand to her to help her out of the tub wants she was out Yuki placed a blanket around her and they walked her to her room at that time

Shirgure was placing a Glass of water on her night stand Yuki and Kyo helped her in bed and at that time they heard a knock on the door

Yuki ran down the stairs to answer the door ""Oh kisa.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The tiger's visit and the explaining of The Happenings

'' Hello '' Yuki said '' I've come to visit sissy'' she said '' I'm sorry kisa right now Tohru is sick in bed'' Yuki said the small girl looked down at the

ground '' but if you would like i can take you to go and see her'' Yuki said '' kisa looked up at Yuki with a smile as they stared to walk up staris

They could hear the others talking, out side of Tohru's room they stopped when they saw Yuki , ''who was at the door Yuki'' Shirgure said ''kisa

came to visit Tohru'' yuki said , kisa stepped out from behind Yuki and spoke '' Yuki told me that sissy is sick will she be ok'' she said looking at

Hatori , Hatori gave kisa a small smile and said '' yes she will be fine'' he said Shirgure than spoke '' shell we check on her'' he said sense Kyo was

the closest to the door he knocked'' Tohru can we come in now '' he spoke there was a faint voice on the other side of the door'' yes'' she said

as they open the door kisa went in '' sissy or you ok'' she said Tohru looked at the little girl in surprise "" kisa what are you doing here'' she said in

a low voice . '' i came to see you but Yuki told me that you were sick do you fill ok?'' she asked with a worried face. '' thank you for worrying about

me I'm fine really just a small fever . she said Hatoir walked over to Tohru and placed a thermometer in her mouth and after about 2 minutes he took it

''good you fever has went down more'' he said then he took out a needle and a vile and took some blood the other wached in horrer as he did it

when he was done he told Tohru that they would be down stairs if she needed any thing'' Kisa don't stay to long she need her sleep'' he said as

They went down stairs Hatoir asked them were they been Shirgure told him that he was writing a new book and that they went to this hot

springs that was suppose to be haunted or some thing he said ''' any way Kyo how did you know that Tohru had a fever'' Shirgure said all was

silent for a moment ''what the hell are you looking at '' Kyo said Yuki glared at him for a mommet Yuki then spoke ''how did you know you

stupid cat'' he said Kyo looked at him and spoke '' I went for a walk and after that it stared to rain he said as i was walking back down the hall

to the room when something told me that some thing was wrong that's all'' Kyo said he then got up and went to his room Yuki could tell that

there was something eles . kisa then came down stairs '' Is every thing ok'' Hatior said Kisa looked at him with a worried face '' sissy fell a sleep

but she was crying in her sleep '' she said Hatior looked at the small girl then spoke '' she will be fine i gave her some medicine to help her sleep''

he then turned to Shirgure "" i will be leaving now he said '' yes don't want to keep Akito waiting do we i will walk you out ''Shirgure said

Hatori called for kisa and told her he would take her home as they left Hatoir told Shirgure that he would be back in a few days.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Back To normal

AS the days came and went Hatori and kisa came and gone and Tohru was better and back to doing what she always done . Tohru was in the

kitchen making breakfast when Kyo walked in.'' good morning Kyo '' said Tohru , Kyo looked at her with a small smile on his face ''yea good moring''

he said ''were is yuki '' Tohru asked at that moment Shirgure poked his head in the kitchen ''oh Yuki i think he is still in bed and what are we having

for breakfast this morning my little house wife '' said Shirgure,Kyo started to yell '' you sick bastered she's no ones little house wife you got it'' he

said. Tohru then answer his question '' we are having pancakes '' she said Shirgure looked pleased with the answer and walked out of the kitchen

after that Yuki came down stairs and walked in to the kitchen '' morning Yuki'' said Tohru '' oh good morning miss. Honda'' said Yuki and Yuki went

to go sat down at the table after a few minutes Tohru brought out breakfast and sat it down on the table after they all ate Tohru then took the

dishes in to the kitchen and washed them. as that was down they headed out the door to go to school. they walked in silents the hole way there

when they reached the school there they saw Hana and Uo waiting '' Yo Tohru good morning '' said Uo . '' yes good morning'' said Hana. Tohru

looked at her friends for a moment and smiled ''good morning'' she said. then they all walked in to the school. The prince Yuki fan club girls were

jealous as always and they would not dare to go any were near Tohru as long as Hana was around. the school bell rang and it was time for class

to start . class went on as it always did Tohru always did her best when it came to school work .as school was over for the day Tohru had told the

others that she had to work that night'' you sure you don't need any one to walk you there''? asked Uo '' oh no I''ll be fine'' said Tohru . she said

''good bye to her friends and was off. As she was on her there she ran into Miss. Ammi '' oh hello nice to see you again'' said Tohru

Ammi looked at her and smiled'' yes same here are you filling better '' she said . Tohru looked at her then bowed '' Yes thank you for your help''

said Tohru . Tohru then noticed the tall man standing next to Ammi . '' oh and this is MR. L he is one of my coworkers at the hot springs'' said Ammi

Tohru looked at him for a moment then bowed '' please to meet you my name is Tohru Honda''. she said . '' oh no the pleasure is all mine my name

is Mr. L '' he said Tohru than glanced down at her watch '' oh no I'm going to be late for work ''she said . Tohru than bowed on more time ' nice to

see you again'' she said and ran off toward the big building behind them. ''she is a nice girl don't you think '' Ammi said. ''yes, yes she is'' said Mr.L

back at the house when Kyo walked in '' oh welcome back'' said Shirgure Ky did not say a word he just went up to his room. Yuki came in after

'' oh Yuki were is our lovely flower this eveing'' asked Shirgure '' oh miss. Honda had to work this evening'' said Yuki.

* * *

**ok so chapter 10 will be up soon and it is going to be a long one and it is called The stranger. so I will say with that Please r&r and tell me what you think i hope you like it and starting from chapter 10 and on all the chapters will be a lot longer. bye for now**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 The stranger

When Tohru got to work she went to the locker room and change in to her work clothes and and started to work after a while she ran into some

of the other women that worked there to she said hello to them and when to work wants again. she started to take out the trash and put it in

bin when she ran into Momiji ""hello Tohru'' said the young boy. '' oh Momiji It's you'' said Tohru ''

'' can I help you with any thing?'' Momiji asked '' oh know I could not ask that of you I'm fine thank you though'' said Tohru and she finished with the

trash. at that time A man came around the corner '' there you are we were not sure if you were still here'' asked the man Momiji looked at the man

and smiled '' I'll be going in a minute'' he said. Tohru looked at the young boy and smiled '' do you have to go so soon?'' she asked "" yes I'm afraid

so '' he said and with that he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and left with the man. Tohru blushed some about the Kiss but shook it off she had

had to get back to work. Back at Shirgrue's house Kyo was in his bed room and Yuki was down stares watching TV and Shirgure was in his study

hall as the time went by Tohru was almost done with work. Kyo glanced up at the clock in his room it read 11:50 pm He new it was late and that

Tohru might be off work and walking home all ready but he decided to got and pick her up. Kyo got up from were he was sitting and walked out

bed room door as he was coming down the stairs he noticed Yuki in the sitting room watching tv , Yuki glanced up at him for a moment and turn

his attention back to the tv . Kyo looked at him then he went to the door and was putting his shoes on when Shirgrue poked his head out of his

study '' and were are are you going Kyo'' he asked '' None of your Danm business '' Kyo yelled and with that he went out the door. I think he's

going to pick up Tohru'' said shirgure as he looked over at Yuki. but Yuki did not say a thing. Tohru was now finished with work. she got change

back in to her normal clothes and said her good byes and left. as she was walking she was looking up at the sky ''wow the stars are beautiful

to night '' she said to no one. as she was walking she began to hear foot steps she stopped and looked behind her but saw no one as she

began walking again she heard the footsteps again she stopped dead in her tracks , she had this weird feeling like someone was watching her

she looked behind her wants again and there she saw it a tall dark figure standing there only a few feet from her. ''h-h-hello'' she said but

there was no answer the figure was now moving to her Tohru could not run because fear had stopped her she tried to move but she was scared

The tall figure was now only inches from her '' why why did you have to come back?'' said the figure , Tohru could tell by the voice it was indeed

a man. all of a sudden the man raised his hand and slapped her in the face. Tohru hit the ground crying. the man then stood over her he reached

down and grabed her by the hair and pulled her up to only hit her again but this time it was a punch . blood started to come out of her mouth

she had a busted lip now. The man spoke again '' why did you come back you little bitch''! he yelled . Tohru had know idea what he was talking

about she was scared so scared of what this person might do to her . the man then grab a hold of Tohru's arm snatching her up off the ground

'' now you will came with me and suffer for coming back'' the man said at that point and time Tohru stared to scream but he put his hand over

her mouth. some thing happened to Tohru she got the spirt to fight , she then bit down on his hand as hard as she could. the man let go with a

yell and let go of her Tohru took this chance and ran for it. she ran as fast as she could , she did not care if it hurt to breath and she did not

know if that man was coming after her. at this time Kyou was now coming off the path and was now on the side walk as he was walking

he noticed a figure in the distance as the person got closer he could tell that it was Tohru . Tohru tripped and fell, Kyo ran up to her . Tohru was

on the ground she did not noticed that he was even there . Kyo could tell that something was wrong he reached his hand down and placed

it on her shoulder . Tohru let out a scream ""NO DON'T TOUCH ME'' She yelled , Kyo was now worried he spoke to her '' Tohru it's me Kyo'' he said

Tohru looked up at him and said '' Kyo'' she then clung to his shirt crying , Kyo looked at her for a moment and spoke what happen to you?'' he

asked. but Tohru did not answer Kyo then said '' Come on lets get you home'' as they were walking home all was silent as they reached the

house Kyo opened the door and saw Yuki and Shirgure , Yuki looked up at Kyo and Noticed Tohru '' Miss Honda what happen?'' he asked but got

no answer , Shirgure looked at Tohru and said he was going to go and call Hatoir and ran off to do so. Shirgure came back in to the sitting room

were Tohru was still clinging to KYO and said that Hatoir would be here in a few minutes . Yuki looked at Kyo and then spoke'' what happen to her

you Dam cat'' he yelled but Kyo did not answer after a few minutes Hatori arrived as he walked into the room there he saw Tohru , he looked

at kyo and told him to take her to her room. and Kyo did what he was asked . as Hatori entered Tohru's room she was sitting on the edge of the

bed . Hatori told Kyo to wait down stairs, Kyo did not want to leave but he did. as Hatior was looking through his bag he asked Tohru if she

would tell him what happen . but got no answer. he cleaned her wounds and banged them and gave her something to help her sleep as he was

about to leave she spoke'' I was attacked '' she said , Hatoir dropped his bage and walked over to the bed side and asked her if this person did

any thing else to her , she shook her head no he then told her that he would be down stairs and with that he left the room. down stairs Kyo

was telling Yuki and Shirgure what he saw when Hatoir came down stairs . Shirgure looked up at him and asked "" Do you know what happen to

her''? he asked Hatoir looked at them all and then spoke '' She says she was attacked ''


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Troubled Tohru and friends to help

what do you mean attacked'' said Yuki ''she told me she was attacked ''said Hatori "did she say by who ''asked Shirgure No she did not

Kyo was angry he started to yell I kill the basterd that hurt her ''he said Hatoir looked at him with a a stern face and said I gave her some thing will help her sleep now i will be back in a few days to check on her I have to get going he said '' yes don't want to keep Akito waiting I will walk you out said Shirgure ,Kyo went to the roof and Yuki went to his room. when Shirgure came back in he went to his study that night the house was indeed silent

* * *

As the day was over and now it was morning Tohru finely came out of her room. as she walked down satires there she saw Yuki and Shirgure

sating at the table . When Yuki noticed her ""Oh Miss Honda are you filling Ok?'' he asked , she looked at him and said '' yes I'm fine thank you''

she said with out a smile. "" Now what would you like for breakfast '' she asked '' Miss Honda are you sure your ok"" asked Yuki "" I"M fine'' she said

''I would like pancakes'' said Shirgure Trying to change the subject. ""OK'' she said then she looked to Yuki,'' Pancakes would be fine ''he said

as Tohru was starting breakfast Kyo walked in the back door. he stopped when he saw her , he noticed the marks on her face and it made him even

more angry. as he thought to his self** '' I'm going to kill the bastered that did this to her''** he said to his self . he got snapped out of thought

when he heard his name get called''Kyo'' Tohru said . he looked at her for a moment and spoke ""Yea'' he said '' Good morning ''said Tohru''

''Yea good morring'' Kyo said. and walked in to the other room were Yuki and Shirgure were sitting . when breakfast was ready they all ate

In silents. After a few minutes Tohru spoke'' UM- Shirgure would you mind if i went out ''? she asked

They looked at her in kind of shock then Shirgure spoke "" No i don't mind what is it spending time with friends""? he asked '' No I'm just going out''  
she said.

and with that said she got up and started to gather the dishes and took them to the kitchen to wash them. wants she was out of listening range

Shirgure told Yuki and Kyo that one of them needed to follower her. Kyo asked ''what for''? '' You stupid cat what if something like this happens again''said

Yuki "" Don't call me stupid you damn rat''said Kyo. '' now witch one will it be'' asked Shirgrue Yuki and Kyo looked at him. then Yuki spoke "" I cant go because I have a student council meeting to day"" he said

""Well Kyo i Guess that leaves you '' said Shirgure '' you better not let nothing happen to her you stupid cat '' said Yuki and with that he was out the door

''I know you damn rat '' Kyo said under his breath. when Tohru was finished with the cleaning the dishes she went back in to the dinning room.

""OH were is Yuki'' she asked? "" Oh Yuki had a student council meeting'' said shirgure ,'' oh ok i will be leaving now bye '' she said wants she was gone

Shirgure spoke'' Ok Kyo your turn'' he said "" I know already you danm dog'' he said and headed out the door. when he spotted Tohru on the path he stayed in the woods were he could see her "" **Danm why do I fill like a danm stalker''** he thought to his self. he followed her to a flower shop  
were she bought some white Lillys after that he followed her to the cemetery were her mothers grave was. she placed the flowers in the vase

And then she sat there and started to cry'' Oh mom I miss you so much , when that man grabed I was so scared That man kept saying why did I come

back and then he hit me.'' she said as she was crying Kyo wanted to just run to her be he stoped his self . all of a sudden out of now were

Hanna appeared , Tohru did not know that she was there."" Tohru'' Hanna said , when Tohru heard her name sh looked up and saw her.

"" H-Hanna why are you here'' asked Tohru., "" I heard you so came a running'' said Hanna '' You heard me'' said Tohru

"" Yes it was practically a scream for help , wont you came home with me and tell me what is wrong. she said in her monotone voice.

Tohru looked up at her for a moment , Hanna grab her hand a lead the way out of the cemetery . It was now close to dark when Kyo

got back to the house. Kyo could not help but think about what Tohru said . When he walked in the house when Yuki noticed him "" were is miss Honda you studied cat'' said Yuki

Kyo looked at him then spoke '' she is at her friends house staying the night '' he said . and at that insistence the phone rang Yuki got up to answer it

"" Hello'' said Yuki , Hanna was on the other line, Tohru will be staying with me to night'' she said . '' Is every thing fine with Miss Honda''? asked Yuki

'' Yes every thing is fine we are just having a sleep over'' said Hanna '' Oh Ok'' said Yuki '' If you don't mind I would like to speak with Kyo '' said Hanna

Yuki was shocked but went to get Kyo "" stupid cat Miss Hanajima would like to speak with you'' said Yuki . Kyo looked at Yuki a bit surprise and went

to the Phone ''' Hello''said Kyo '' Ah yes listen I fear there is some one after Tohru and i know you were at the cemetery ,you and the other Sohmas are going to have to protect her she said'' Kyo was shocked to say the least but answered '' Yea I know'' he said ''' very well then'' said Hanna and hung up the phone .

Kyo walked back to the sitting room, ''well what did Saki have to say''? asked Shirgure. Kyo looked at him with a glare and sat down all was silent

for a few seconds . then Yuki spoke '' what did she say you stupid cat'' with anger in his voice said Yuki . Kyo then spoke'' she new i was following Tohru. she new I was at the cemetery watching her. ''he said Shirgure and Yuki looked at him '' she was at the cemetery'' asked Shirgure '' she was at her mother's grave crying. he paused for a moment and finished talking '' she was telling her mother what happen when she was attacked'' said Kyo

all was silent now then Yuki spoke'' then what does Miss Hannajima have to do with this?"" asked Yuki "" she showed up at the cemetery when Tohru was crying and she told me that she fears some one is after her'' he said and with that he got up and went to the roof.

AT Hanna's house they were in Hanna's room. Tohru had stopped crying and Hanna had called Arisa and told her about Tohru and after a few minutes

Arisa was there out of breath but there. she walked over to Tohru wrapped her arms around her and spoke '' Tohru are you ok did that man do any thing else to you I"ll kill that basterd ''she said at that point Tohru stared to cry again she barely got the words out"" no I-Im fine she said

''Arisa I think you should let her go'' said Hanna ""Oh sorry said Arisa '' hey doese the prince and Orange-top know about this''Arisa asked Tohru Finley stopped crying again and spoke'' Yes Kyo knows he is the one that found me and helped me back to the house but i did not tell them i was attacked''said Tohru ''Why not'' asked Arisa and Hanna asked '' I was afraid, Shirgure called Hatoiri and he came over and and gave me a check up I told him i was attacked but nothing else''said Tohru . Hanna then spoke '' Tohru I think you should tell them''she said "" Yea and they can walk you to work when we cant''said Arisa Tohru looked at both her friends and she hugged her friends and smiled ""thank you guys so much''she said. ""Now lets get this party stared''said Hanna. That night all three girls had fun.

Back at Shirgure's house They order Take out and Kyo was still on the roof he was thinking about Tohru when his stomach growled. he decide to get down and get something to eat every one else was in bed already he walked in the kitchen and saw his dinner sitting on the table he ate and went to bed.

The next morning Hanna And Arisa walked Talked Tohru to the edge of the forest were the path was that goes to Shirgure's house was as Tohru was saying her good byes to her friends . Kyo came running down the path . Arisa was the first to see him"" Yo orange-top''she said kyo looked at her for a moment and spoke '' what the hell do you want Yankee'' he said '' listen to me orange-top you better protect her with your life you got me''Arisa said and her and Hanna Left.

Kyo was surprised at what she said. he then turned to look at Tohru. she was smiling ''good morning'' she said ' oh yea good morning'' he said back

as they both walked back to the house all was silent, when she opened the door there she saw Shirgure and Yuki ""Good morning ''she said with a smile

''Oh good morning Miss Honda''said Yuki, ""ah my lovely flower has returned''said Shirgure. Tohru smiled then she spoke"" Um can we all Talk for a moment'' she asked they looked at her then Shirgure spoke '' yes he said Tohru sat down and Took a deep breath and told them what happen when she was attacked after a few minutes she told them the hole story and she was crying again '' Yuki spoke Its ok miss Honda we are here for you'' he said  
Shirgure spoke then'' at this rate i think it would be best that one of us walked with you to work and picked you up''he said

Tohru looked up at them and smiled'' thank you so much''she said. that night Kyo went to the roof when he saw Tohru up there he walked over to her and sat down what are you doing''he asked Tohru looked at him for a moment then she looked back at the stars gazed sky '' oh i was just thinking ''she said."" If you want I'll leave and let you think'' kyo said. "" Wait will you stay with me'' Tohru said Kyo looked at her in surprise then spoke ''Sure '' he said  
he sat back down next to her they sat like that for a while Tohru then laid back she was wearing her Pjs Kyo looked at her for a moment then smiled .

You know the stars are Beautiful'' said Tohru,Kyo just smiled at her . after a few minutes he glanced over at her. Tohru was now a sleep he sat there a few minutes and watched her "" Not yet but one day I will tell you''he said he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her '' hey Tohru wake up'' Kyo said Tohru woke up and looked at him ''yes '' she said '' we better go inside its getting cold out''Kyo said "" OH ok'' said Tohru when they were down and back in the house Tohru walked to her room she looked at Kyo who was at his door and said ''Good night'' to him with a sweet smile Kyo blushed some and said Good night they both went in to there rooms kyo laid on his bed and fell asleep so did Tohru. Shirgure was half way up the stairs at the time and heard every thing he thought to his self**'' almost there for my ending'' **and he to went off to bed..

* * *

**Authors notes : Ok i hope you like it and please tell me what you think about it so please R&R! **


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12 The shopping list

The following morning Tohru got up early. she smiled at her mother's picture and got dressed and walked down satires to start breakfast.

she was now cooking when Kyo came in,""good morning'' she said. Kyo looked at her for a moment and said ''good morning'' then he walked out of

the kitchen and sat down at the table. Shirgure came in and sat down singing his little song'' breakfast time 123 all for me''

he said while picking up the morning paper to read .''mmm something smells good''shirgure said while reading the paper.

when Yuki came down stairs and walked in to the kitchen. Tohru was at the stove finishing up when she noticed him '' oh good morning Yuki'' she said with a smile, ''good morning miss Honda do you need any help''? Yuki

''oh good morning Yuki'' she said with a smile, ''good morning miss Honda do you need any help''? Yuki asked. , ''oh no I'm fine breakfast is all most done'' said Tohru '' oh ok''said Yuki and he walked out of the kitchen and sat down at the table . '' Ah Yuki what is our little housewife making for breakfast '' said Shirgure

Yuki and kyo both smacked Shirgure in the head as Tohru was bringing out the food to sat it on the table. '' breakfast is ready'' she said as they started to eat '' Ah this is good I'm in heavn'' said Shirgure

Tohru blushed some and said thank you . Kyo glanced at Tohru with a slit smile on his face. ""yes this is truly good miss Honda'' said Yuki.

After breakfast Tohru stared to do the dishes and after that she started to clean the house. It was about noon when she walked down to the secret base with Yuki to pick some things

as they walked Yuki glanced over at her with a smile on his face. when they arrived at the base Yuki looked at the plants '' so miss Honda what do you think we should pick'' Yuki asked

Tohru looked around at the different plants for a moment '' um lets see what about the strawberrys'' she said "" Yes that is a fine choice '' said Yuki. as they were picking strawberry's Tohru noticed some wild flowers

she walked over to them and started picking some when Yuki came and knelled down beside her . ''so miss Honda what do you plan on making with the strawberrys''asked Yuki . she looked at him for a moment and smiled and sad "" you will see later'' she said . she then stood up with a beatuful thing of flowers in her hand.

''shell we go back'' she said while looking at Yuki . Yuki looked at her and stood up and said yes.

Wants there were Home Shirgure came out of the house '' oh Tohru it is terrible Kyo is benign mean to me'' said Shirgure. Yuki and Tohru looked at him and they could hear Kyo Yelling in the house as Kyo came out the door

saying '' Don't you go crying to her you stupid dog'' he yelled . Shirgure hid behind Tohru. Tohru then asked Kyo what had happened '' that damn dog put leeks in my mouth while i was sleeping'' yelled Kyo. at that point Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her into the house. Shirgure followed close behind Tohru he did not want to fill

Kyo's wrath. Tohru walked in to the Kitchen and stated to take out ingredens to make a cake wants she was done and the cake was finished cooking . she took it out to cool she then started to pull out the things she needed to make dinner when she noticed that she did not have every thing. she went to the cabinet and took out

a pen and pics of paper and stated to make her shopping list . when Kyo walked in'' hey what you doing'' he asked . '' oh I'm making a shopping list I need to go to the store'' she said at that moment Shirgure poked his

head in the kitchen. '' my,my what do we have here'' he said. '' nothing you danm pervert'' said Kyo

oh I was just telling Kyo i was going to the store'' said Tohru ''well in that case Kyo why wont you go with her '' said Shirgure.

Kyo was now red in the face and was looking the other way. '' oh would you that be great'' said Tohru ''well now sense that is settled i will see you to later'' said Shirgure. after shirgure left Kyo spoke

yea I'll go'' he said Tohru looked at him with a smile and said'' thank you so very much'' as she finished her shopping list they headed out the door. as they were walking Tohru spoke'' I'm really glad you decide to come''

Kyo looked at her and smiled. they walked in silents the rest of the way there. when they came into the store Tohru went and got a basket. she was carrying it when Kyo took it from her she looked at him and smiled and

said thank you. Kyo just looked at her. as they were walking thougth the aills Tohru needed to get some thing off the top shelf but she could not reach it, Kyo sat the basket down and got it for her'' here'' he said '' oh thank you said Tohru.

There were a couple of old ladies that were watching them and one of them walked up to Kyo and Tohru and spoke '' I'm sorry but i just have to say this you to make a very cute couple'' said the old lady . Kyo and Tohru both turned beat red in the face. '' oh I'm sorry did I say something wrong'' asked the lady , Kyo looked at the woman and spoke'' no thank you'' and grabbed Tohru's hand and led her away.  
'' what the gentlemen'' said the old lady after Kyo Took Tohru down another ail he let go of her hand and spoke'' Do we have every thing you need'' he asked. Tohru looked at him and said'' yes'' they went to the cashier and payed for the things and left.

as they walked out of the store Tohru looked at Kyo with a smile. he noticed and smiled back, '' can we walk though the park on our way home'' asked Tohru, Kyo looked at her for a moment and spoke'' sure'' he said. Truth to be told he loved every minute he got to spend with Tohru.  
as they walked though the park. there were people all around. they walked though slowly looking at the sites when Kyo noticed some wild flowers he stopped and picked a few . Tohru did not notice that he had stopped and she slowly walked down the side walk, Kyo ran up to her and grabbed her hand and she turned around and looked at him he placed the flowers in her hand and walked off. as they exited the park and now was on there way home. the street light began to turn on.'' oh we been gone a long time'' said Tohru, '' '' yea guess we have'' said Kyo '' I hope Shirgure and Yuki are not worried about us''said Tohru '' Don't worry about them'' said Kyo . They were now at the edge of the forest and walking down the path when some one spoke "" Tohru Honda I"m back'' In a angry male voice. Kyo dropped the bags and pulled Tohru close but not to close. it was now fully dark and it was a new moon witch met no moonlight. Kyo looked though the darkness the best he could he then spoke'' Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want'' he yelled '' my-my I don't think I was talking to you so stay the hell out of my way you little bastered'' yelled the man. as his voice ring out though the forest Kyo looked all around him taking in his surroundings.

"" Listen YOU DAMN BASTERED I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT YOU ARE NOT LAYING A HAND ON TOHRU'' Kyo yelled

Tohru clinched his shirt in her fist'' It's him'' she said in a whisper . Kyo looked at her then spoke "" It's alright I wont let him her you again'' he said

""OH REALLY'' yelled the man '' NO JOKE ASSHOLE '' yelled Kyo

Just then.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13 He's back and with help

Just then a tall dark figure appeared out from behind a tree. Kyo noticed him**. '' There he is'' **he thought to his self .

Kyo did not charge at him like he always done with Yuki, not this time because it was dark and he did not know what this guy was capable of

so he stood his ground and waited for his opponent to make the first move. Kyo kept his eyes trained on the man, as the man started

walk toward them. '' well my boy what seems to be the problem aren't you going to protect that little bitch''! yelled the man .

Kyo let out a low growl trying to stay calm and right now he could not afford to mess up, he had to protect Tohru. he glanced

down at Tohru he could tell that she had been crying'' It's going to be ok'' he whispered to her . she looked up at him for a moment.

just then the man stopped just a few feet way from them Kyo looked at the man trying to figure what he was up to when he heard

a rumbling sound in the bushes near by. "" now '' yelled the man. as that was said another figure appeared behind them,

Tohru noticed '' Kyo there's another person behind us'' she said. Kyo glanced behind them and saw the other figure and what

he could tell that the other person was carrying something in his hand .** '' Damn what do i do now if there was only one of them i could**

**handle but two. damn it all. **he thought to his self. just then both men started to run toward them Tohru let out a scream, Kyo pushed Tohru

out of the way and now was fighting both the men. he was holding them off the best he could considering that because both men were bigger

then he was and stronger. as he was fighting them he yelled out to Tohru'' RUN AND DON'T STOP TILL YOU GET HOME'' he said .

Tohru did not know what to do she was scared for Kyo and herself. but she finely summoned the strength to run . she ran as fast as she could

one of the men noticed and called out to the other'' go and get the girl'' he yelled . The man took off running after Tohru '' No you don't you

bastered'' yelled Kyo but the other man got in the way. **'' Danm I'll have to finish him off fast''** Kyo thought to himself . Tohru was running

as fast as she could until she fell she layed on the ground for a moment trying to catch her breath as tears ran down her face . when she heard

foot steps behind her. at first she thought that it might be Kyo as the figure appeared she called out Kyo's name but got no answer

at that moment and time she knew it was not him . she started running again but it was no use the man was a lot faster , he caught up to her

and reached out a hand and grabbed her hair throwing her to the ground Tohru let out a scream as more tears fell down her face . the man

then snatched her off the ground and twisted her arm behind her back. Kyo was still fighting the other man when he noticed two figures appear

he could tell that one of them was a girl.** '' no dammit that basterd got her'' **he thought to himself. at that moment Tohru let out a scream

as Kyo tried to run to her the other man came up behind him and hit him over the head. Kyo hit the ground as the man was fixing to hit him

again Tohru let out another scream ""NO DON'T HURT HIM STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM'' she yelled. Kyo was now unconscious .

'' Kyo , kyo wake up please'' said Tohru, just then the one that had hit kyo walked up to Tohru and slapped her across the face "" you little bitch

shut your mouth'' said the man all was silent for a few seconds . then the one that had Tohru spoke '' boss what are we going to do about him""

asked the man looking down at Kyo . The other man took a moment to think then he spoke ''give me the girl and you drag him into the woods  
and tie him up '' said the man

the one that was holding Tohru pull a rope out of his pocket and Tied her hands behind her back. and gave her to the other man. he took Tohru

and started walking down the path with her. while the other man pulled Kyo in to the woods and Tied him up. '' I don;t know why he want's me  
to tie him up seems to me he's all ready dead'' said the man to no one.

after that he ran out of the woods and down the path to were the other man was with Tohru in hand at the car . '' did you do it'' said the man that had Tohru,'' yes said the other man .

Tohru was silent and crying when she spoke'' where's Kyo what did you do to him'' she said '' I finished the little brat off''said the man

Tohru went comply silent and spoke no more. the one that was holding Tohru opened the car door and pulled out a black thin velvet bag and placed it over her head. and put her in the back seat one of the man sat back there with her while the other one was in the driver seat he stared the car and after a few seconds they were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14 Something wrong ! Yuki and Shirgure

All was silent in Shirgure Sohma 's house. Shirgure was in his study working on his new book. and Yuki was in his room taking a nap.

when Yuki woke up he walk down stairs in to the kitchen were he noticed that Tohru was not there.""**I wonder were miss Honda is""** Yuki thought  
to his self

so he decided to go check up stairs Yuki walked down the hall to were Tohru's room was and noticed the door open but no one in side .

so he decided to go and ask Shirgure. at that time Shirgure was coming out of his study when he saw Yuki . "" Ahh Yuki is our lovely flower not back yet'' said Shirgure

Yuki looked confused """what do you mean not back yet?'' asked Yuki. ''she and Kyo went to the store'' said Shirgure. Yuki glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall it read 8:30 pm ""Don't you think they would have been back by now?''asked Yuki

""Ah yes'' said Shirgure and for wont's in his life he did not say anything perverted. ''well I'm going to go and look for them'' said Yuki.  
and with that said he was out the door and started his way down the path.

as Yuki made his way down the path he was almost at the end when he noticed something in the middle of the road. as he got closer he could tell

that it was two shopping bags.**"" Dammit this is not good""** Yuki thought to his self. He had a bad filling that something is wrong.

Yuki looked in very direction looking at his surroundings then he started to yell ''' MISS HONDA ARE YOU THERE!"" he waited for a few

minutes but got no answer"" YOU STUPID CAT"! he yelled again but still got no answer . Yuki then took off running back to the house.

As Yuki reached the porch he slung the door open and yell ed out ""SHIRGURE""!, Shirgure came out of his study to see what was going on

when he saw Yuki out of breath "" what's wrong did you find something scary''' he asked Yuki could not answer right of way after a few

minutes he spoke'' as i was walking down the path i found two shopping bags full of stuff just laying there in the middle of the path with no one around I called out but got no answer'' said Yuki

Shirgure was thinking now about what Yuki said and after a few minutes he spoke ''' I believe the ones after our lovely flower has showed there self again. he said and with that he went to go and call Hatoir

After a few minutes Shirgure came back and in hand he had a small back pack He looked at Yuki with a worried face ans said Hatori and haru will be here in a few minutes we are to wait for them were you found the bags"" said shirgure.

Shirgure then finished walking though the house putting things in the small bag wants he was finished he walked back to were Yuki was and handed him the bag and spoke "" here now lets be on our way'' and with that Him and Yuki headed out the door and down the path.

As they walked they could not help but think of what happened. right now they were both wishing with all there heart that Kyo and Tohru would just appear in front of them but they knew it was to good to be true.

as they arrived at the spot were the two shopping bags were they waited for Hatoir and Haru.

after a few minutes the saw the headlights of the car. as the car pulled up and the engine shut off Hatori and Haru got out. Hatori took a deep breath then spoke"" Ok we need to split up and search if they are still hear we should be able to find them"" he said

""right now if you do find them they are likely to be hurt so do not move them call out and we will come'' said Shirgure. Shirgure then took the small bag from Yuki and opened it and took out some-flashlights and handed them out to every one.

Then Hatori spoke again "" we will meet back here in two hours'' he said Yuki and Haru both said right and every one headed off in to the wood so search.

* * *

**ARTHUR'S notes : I'm sorry that this chapter is short! but thank you for all reading and reviewing that really makes my day! I hope you like this chapter the others will be up soon! Thank you for reading^_^ **


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15 Kyo's dream

* * *

Every thing was dark around me I didn't Know where I was That"s when I heard this voice say.

The Chinese Zodiac is a real mystery It's self and to be cursed by one of the vengeful spirits is a is another mystery all together do you not agree?

Have you ever heard the story?... It is said Long ago "God told all the, animals, 'Tomorrow I'll invite you to my banquet.

you must not be late, After hearing the news, the rat who likes to play practical jokes... told his neighbor the cat that the banquet was the

day after tomorrow, on the day of the banquet the rat rode on the ox's back all the way to the banquet and jumped off to get to the banquet

first. Then the ox followed, then the Tiger and every one else. the celebration lasted until the next morning Except for the poor cat who was left

out. They say that is were it all began with the Zodiac cures witch brings us to the here and now.

All was silent now then it happened! She appeared be for me, Kyoko Honda , Tohru's mother . as she stood be for me I could not Move.

I could not speak then she spoke ""GET UP KYO'' ! she yelled but I could not move ""GET UP'' she yelled again as I tried I made it to my knees.

It hurt like hell but I made it I finely stood be for her. Then she spoke "" listen kyo my daughter is in trouble I can't be there for her I can't protect

her any more, I need you there to take my place and be there for Tohru, . She's not good at crying for herself and when she is stay with her ,

and the next time she gets lost find her.!"" I just looked at her I did not know what to say , Could I protect Tohru I'm I strong enough to?.

Then Kyoko spoke again"" I need to know can you protect my baby girl?""She said I was scared to speak , "" can you""? she said again

I looked her in the eyes and Spoke"" yes I can but I don't know were she is these two Guys took her""! he said and at that time every thing went

black again there was no one around that's when I saw it just a mere image of it but I was sure it was It was that Hot springs Shirgure took us to.

Then I heard Kyoko voice say ""now it is time to wake up and go save my daughter''

* * *

Kyo opened his eyes and every thing was blurry and on top of that his head hurt like hell. he laid there for a few minutes trying to process what had just happened.

That's when he noticed that he was tied up. his hand's were tied behind his back and his feet were tied too. Lucky for him the person that tied him  
up was a complete dumass .

with a little effort he got his hands free and then he got his feet free . Then every thing went black again after a few minutes he came to again.

""**what the hell just happen why do I keep on blacking out** ... **its probably a small concussion... ain't like Haven't had one before''' **Kyo thought to his self.

He just laid there and then it happen he heard it Haru calling him "" WERE ARE YOU KYO""!


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16 Tohru Honda one in the same

The car came to a stop and the engine shut off. all was silent now, after a few minutes Tohru heard the car door open as the man got out and opened the back door and grabbed Tohru by the arm and took her out of the back seat and stared to walk.

After a few minutes they entered a building , '''were did you take me?''' asked Tohru but she got no answer after a few more minutes of walking they came to a room in the back of the building, as the man slid the door open he walked in and shoved Tohru to the floor and took the bag off her head.

When Tohru had the chance she looked up at the man that kidnapped her and was in shock when she saw who it was she spoke "" your Mr. L ,Miss Ammi's assistant why are you doing this?"" asked Tohru.

Mr.L looked at her with a twisted face and he Stared to yell'''WHY YOU ASK BECAUSE YOU HAD TO COME BACK YOU FILTHY BITCH'''! Tohru looked at him confused she had know idea what this guy was talking about all she knew was this guy was crazy .

"""I-I don know what you are Talking about?''' said Tohru, """ Oh really""" said Mr. L. He then reached down and grabbed a hand full of Tohru's hair forcing her off the floor so he could only punch her in the face. Tohru hit the floor hard after a few minutes he came up and kicked her in the side. Tohru was now unconscious.

"" Well now I guess I was a little to rough and here now I wanted to play some more"" said Mr.L and with that said he left the room and . outside the room he told the other man to stand guard.

* * *

**While Tohru was Unconscious :dream:**

Every thing was pitch black "" were am I"" asked Tohru but she got no Answer, This frighten Tohru ''' KYO ,YUKI, SHIRGURE WERE IS EVERY ONE?"" yelled Tohru. at this point Tohru began to cry as the tears streamed down Tohru's cheeks she heard a voice .

"" please don't cry"" said a female voice ,'''who's there?"" asked Tohru. A woman that looked to be about twenty-eight appeared before Tohru she had long brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a red kimono with blue flowers on it then she spoke "" my name is Haruka"" said the woman.**  
**

Tohru looked confused for a moment and after a few seconds she spoke"" My name is Tohru Honda please to meet you"", yes I know who you are"" said Haruka, "" you do""asked Tohru. "" well you see I tried to warn you the first time you were hear about the one you call Mr.l my husband'' said Haruka , """ so that explains the voices I heard and why I had a high fever and why Hatori could not find any thing wrong with me and you are the woman in the picture that Miss Ammi showed us"" said Tohru.

After a few minuets Haruka spoke"" Tohru will you listen to what I have to say"" Tohru looked at her for a few minuets Tohru said yes. and Haruka began to speak.

''' we were a happy family all three of us it was the day of our daughter's birthday she was turning seven years old her name was Shion while my husband was at work I decided to take her to the park to play, the park was closes to the road, she was playing ball with the other kids as I was talking to one of the parents for a few minutes as i looked up to check on her she was gone I asked one of the kids that was playing with her were she went and they said she went to go get the ball , That's when I heard it the sound of some body hitting there car breaks, they said she went to get the ball out of the road , they said the driver did not have time to stop, if she would have just came and asked me none of this would have never happened if i was only watching her, my husband did not take it to well I could tell that he was blaming me for Shion's death, we were a broken family now after a few months he brought me hear to this hot springs we were having a good time until I spoke about Shion and we had a fight I went to bed and I guess he could not take it any more all the hatred that he had for me I guess he just snapped that's when he took my life"" said Haruka

After a few minutes Tohru spoke """ but it was not your fault"" said Tohru. Haruka looked at Tohru and gave her a smile "" Tohru listen to me the only reason he came after you is that me and you look so much a like stay strong and don't lose faith help is coming"" said Haruka and then she just disappeared "" wait please don't go'' said Tohru "" It's time for you to wake up"" said Haruka

* * *

Tohru woke up in pain as she laid there on the floor. she was thinking about what Haruka said. as she looked around she realized were she was at the hot springs. as she laid there on the floor she worked on getting her hand's free and after a little bit she got them free. That's when Mr.L came back in the room.

""OH I see that you are awake now Haruka"" said Mr.L

Tohru looked at him confused Then she spoke "" I"M not Haruka , My name Is Tohru Honda"" 


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17 Kyo sohma found and Doctor on the scene

Kyo was just able to make it to his knees. His head hurt like hell and he had know idea were he was at the moment ,the only thing he knew was Tohru was gone and he had to save her.

The others were coming the woods. ""KYO WERE THE HELL ARE YOU"" yelled Haru, but he got no answer. as he moved on and kept yelling. Kyo could hear Haru calling his name as Haru got closer Kyo called out'' over here'' he said. Haru heard him and came running.

Haru knelled down beside Kyo and spoke "" are you alright? do you know who did this? and were is Tohru?"" he asked But Kyo did not answer.

Haru stood up and Took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs "" I FOUND KYO'' !

The others were close by and came running. Hatori was the first to reach them he knelled down beside Kyo and started to examining him while Haru held the flash light.

After a couple of seconds Yuki and Shirgure came up and as they saw Kyo they both looked in horror from all the blood, Kyo had a gash on the side of his head were he was hit and lost a pretty good bite of blood amount of blood. Hatori finished examining him and then spoke

"" can you walk?"" he asked Kyo Kyo took a few minutes and he stood up he was a little dizzy headed but he could walk.  
Hatori then spoke to Shirgure "" we need to take him back to the house"". Shirgure looked at Kyo for a moment and then spoke

"" Do you know were Tohru is?'' Kyo looked at him for a second and started to walk away. '' we will go back to my place for now"" said Shirgure. Yuki and Haru said Nothing.

Wants they all were back at the car as the others were getting in Kyo kept on walking. Shirgure looked worried he was about to say something when Haru stopped him "" yall go on a head I'll walk with kyo'' he said he then started walking behind Kyo.

The others went on, when they arrived at Shirgure's house Hatori went in and stared to sat out the things he was going to need for kyo After that was done they all waited for Kyo and Haru till Yuki spoke "" what do you supposed happened to him?'', "" I don't know but he has a gash on his head that needs to be stitched up"" said Hatori, "" more in important what has happened to our dear Tohru"" said Shirgure with A worried face.

Kyo did not say any thing on the walk back to the house. wants he was in side the house he walked right past the others and walked up the stairs and in to the bathroom. They others just looked at him with worried faces. then they heard Haru speak'' He did not say any thing but I can tell who ever did this is going to pay dearly''! and he took a seat next to Yuki. after a few minutes they heard the water in the bathroom come on and then shut off, Kyo had washed all the dried blood out of his hair .

All was silent down stairs they all was waiting for Kyo to come down. Kyo came down the stairs with a towel pressed to the side of his head and he sat down next to Hatori. Hatori stared to do his job. after a few minutes Kyo was all stitched up with a white banged going around his head. then Kyo spoke "" Tohru is at the hot springs the two guys that jumped us took her there"" They others looked at him then Shirgure spoke"" what do you mean at the hot spring?''

""" THE DAMN HOT SPRINGS YOU TOOK US TO FOR YOUR DAMN BOOK'' yelled Kyo "' But how do you know this'' ! asked Yuki at this point Kyo was seriously getting pissed off "" I just know ok I just know"" said Kyo

after a few minutes Hatori spoke '' well I supposed we are going to have to go and see"" and with that Kyo was up and out the door followed by Yuki and Haru with Shirgure and Hatori in tow. they all piled in to the car and left.

as they were driving Shirgure spoke "" Yuki can I see that back pack I asked you to carrier?""  
Yuki looked a little confused at first but handed it to him as Shirgure went through the bag he found what he was looking for and gave the bag back to Yuki.

Now all they had to do is wait till they arrived


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 back to the Haunted Hot springs

The drive to the hot springs took for ever but the finely reached the place as Hatori put the car in to park Kyo was about to jump out of the car when Haru grabbed his arm "" wait a minute Kyo we don't know if she is in there or not and if she is we don't know were"" he said Kyo stopped he knew Haru was right but only half way right.

As every body else got out of the car and stared to walk toward the building Yuki spotted a black car "" there is some one here'' said Yuki pointing to the car. as all the others looked Kyo ran up to the to big doors at the entrance of the place but they were locked. Shirgure noticed a sign that read CLOSE TILL FURTHER NOTICE! the others noticed it to, ''what do we do now?'' said Shirgure , "" I tell you what we are going to do we are going to break the freaken door down that's what we are going to do""! said Haru

The others looked at Haru and they all thought the same thing **"" black Haru'''** "" ready Kyo'' said Haru , ""ready'' said Kyo , They both rammed the door at the same time. "" It didn't break'' said Shirgure , '' alright then lets go again'' said Haru , they rammed it again and again they finley broke through on the third try.

Want's they were in '' Now what do we do this place is freaken huge''? said Haru To the right of them there was a stair case and to the left there was another one and then there was what seemed to be like a maze of hallways. "" why does this place have to be so damn huge dammit all ''? said Kyo after a few minuets of thinking Shirgure spoke ''' OK sense this place is a two story building we should split up'' as the others were listening to Shirgure , Hatori spoke up '' right we will search the bottom floor first , remember we do not know what these people can do and stay quiet search every room''

''alright we will meet back here in one hour'' said Kyo and he took off in to the maze of hallways. **'' I will find you don't worrie Tohru"" **Kyo thought to his self. when he came to a room he waited for a second and then he went inside he searched the place but no one was there. so he moved on as the time pasted room after room was searched but there was still no Tohru found.

Haru was running down another one of the halls when he heard a knocking sound coming from a room that was just a head. as he came to this room he stopped just out side the door ""** doesn't sound like any one else is in there**'' he thought to his self , he opened the door with caution and peered inside when he saw that no one else was there he walked in. as he was looking around the room he heard the knocking sound again as we was looking he realized it was coming from the closet. as he opened the door he saw a figure laying there on the floor as he bent down he noticed that her hand and feet were tied and she was gagged. he stared to untie her hand and feet as the woman looked at him with a tear stained face "" are you ok'?' he asked the woman looked at him for a moment and then nodded her head yes. as he untied the cloth from around her head that had her gagged.

"" Do you know who did this to you?"" asked Haru, The woman looked at him for a second then she spoke '' my name Is Ammi I am the Hostess here at this hot springs the one that did this was my assistant MR.L him and another man '' said Ammi , Haru was pondering her words for a moment when he spoke ''' did they have a girl with them?'' he asked Ammi thought for a moment then she spoke'' yes it was the same girl that was here before"" , "" do you know were they took her?"" asked Haru , '' to the second floor'' said Ammi "" alright lets go follow me""said Haru and with that he took off out the door with Ammi close behind.

As they ran though the Hallways were every body else was waiting sense the hour was up. Haru stopped to catch his breath after a few seconds we looked around '' where's Kyo '' he asked. , "" Kyo's not back yet"" said Shirgure when Yuki noticed Miss. Ammi "" what are you doing here"" asked Yuki "" I found her tied up in a closet ''said Haru Just then they all heard the sound of foot steps coming toward them it was Kyo he came running up "" Did you find Tohru?"" he asked , "" No we searched the whole bottom floor'' said Hatori , "" That's because she is on the second floor'' said Ammi The others looked at her for a second then Kyo spoke ""How do you know that"" , '''well the two guys that jumped you and Tohru one of them was her assistant but we don't know who the other one was"" said Haru

""Alright so she is on the second floor then , Ammi can you tell me were the stair case on the left leads to?"" asked Shirgure

"" yes both staircases lead to the second floor'' said Ammi

Hatori then spoke up "" alright Miss. Ammi go call for help and as for the rest of us lets go""!

Kyo was the first take off running to the stair case followed by Yuki and every body else wants they reached the top they heard a scream

""AHHH''! , ''that was Tohru "" said Yuki

'' TOHRU I'M COMING ''! yelled Kyo****

* * *

NEXT TIME: chapter 19 Hell to pay

will Kyo and the others get there in time? and what does Shirgure have up his sleeve?

ok I hope you like this chapter so please read and Review thank you !


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19 Hell to pay

'' let's go'' said Kyo, ''right'' said Yuki as Kyo took off running down the hallway and every body else following close behind Kyo soon came to a stop, ''whats wrong?'' asked Haru, '' why don't you see for yourself''' said Kyo pointing down the hallway.  
coming from the other end was a muscular man who looked to be about thirty something. "" who the hell are you?'' asked Kyo as the man got closer he spoke '' the name is Kaze the boss does not want to be interrupted'', '' what the hell does your boss want with Tohru''? said Yuki, '' I believe that is none of your concern''said Kaze.

From the door at the end of the hallway they heard a man yell ""YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU BIT ME"" after a couple of seconds Shirgure spoke '' listen to me Tohru seems to be at the end of this hallway and this monkey in front of us might not let us pass easily '', '' and your point is'' said Kyo through clenched teeth, '' my point is let me handle him'' said Shirgure. The others looked at him with shocked faces and as long as they could remember they have never seen him fight let alone they didn't even knew if Shirgure learned martial arts.

Shirgure noticed the worry looked on there faces '' listen when he goes down I want you all to make a break for that door'' he said pointing in the direction. They all nodded yes as Shirgure walked out in front of them. the other man named Kaze was a good twenty feet away '' you want to fight me little man"" said Kaze , '' well if you insist you big monkey'' said Shirgure ,''' why you are going to pay for that'' said Kaze as he charged after Shirgure.

Shirgure then pulled out two objects out of his kimono sleeve the first one was a small canister like tub that had the word Mace on it the second one was black and kinda looked like a gun. as Kaze got close a enough Shirgure sprayed the Mace in his eyes. Kaze stopped dead in his tracks with his hands over his eyes hollering Shirgure then pointed the other one at him and pulled the trigger a small dart like thing shot out of it and hit Kaze in the shoulder only thing differ about this was there was also a small wire connected to it that led back to the gun like thing Shirgure hit the trigger wants more causing a bolt of electricity run down the wire and in to Kaze. Kaze hit the ground like a ton of bricks screaming. Shirgure then ran up to him and started Kicking him in the side "" This is what you get for messing with the Sohma Family""he said . All the others looked at him with shocked faces '' were the hell did you get that''? asked Haru '' oh this its a stun Gun I got it for Tohru"" said Shirgure, '' never mind that '' said Yuki , '' let's go"" said Kyo.

they took off running down the hallway wants again soon as they reached the door Kyo slung the door open and ran in and what he saw really pissed him off there he saw Mr. L standing over a battered Tohru. Mr.L turned his head silty looking at Kyo and the others "" so its you the boyfriend to the rescue but I"m afraid your to late"" said Mr.L , Kyo and Haru charged after him while Yuki and Hatori went to Tohru's side. Kyo landed a punch right on the side of his face which mad Mr.L stumble back some Haru then throw a Kick out but only to get it blocked as the fight went on Kyo and Haru charged one last time ""I'm GOING TO KILL YOU YOU BASTARD ''! yelled Kyo , Haru went for the left while Kyo went head on. Haru kicked him in the side which made Mr.L drop to his knees Kyo then grabbed him by the collar and stared punching him in the face over and over again after a few seconds Haru had to pull Kyo off of him.

By that time Mr.L was a beaten to a bloody pulp . Kyo and Haru went over to were Tohru was. "" is she going to be Ok"" asked Kyo "" she should be fine but she does need to go the Hospital"" said Hatori

At that time shirgure came in with Two police officers right behind him Shirgure then walked over too were they were and told them that the Paramedics will be here soon. after a couple of minutes the paramedics came and took Tohru away.


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20 ALL OVER

After talking to the police for a couple of minutes then it was off to the hospital were Tohru was. The ride there seemed to go by real quick wants there and the car was at a stop Kyo jumped out of the car and headed to the entrance of the hospital he burst through the doors and ran up to the main desk followed by the others. At the front desk there was a young blond sitting there "" may I help you ?'' she asked, "" yes I'm looking for Tohru Honda"" said Kyo "" one moment please"" said the young blond , after a couple of minutes the young blond looked up from the computer ''' yes she just came out of X-rays she should be in her room now, may I ask what your relation is ?'' said the young blond, "" my what ? '' said Kyo through clinched teeth , ''' I'm sorry I have to asked '' said the young blond with a worried face. At this moment in time Shirgure seen this as his moment "" yes he's her boyfriend and we are her family"" he said . Kyo and Yuki both gave a death glare at him, '' yes I see well then down the hall to your left last door on the right room 214'' said the young blond.

Kyo , Yuki and Haru took off in the direction that the woman pointed as the race down the hall .While Shirgure did the paper work and Hatori went in search of the doctor in charge of Tohru. As they approached the door all three boys stopped at the door all with worry in there hearts as Kyo placed his hand on the door he took a deep breath and entered the small room. There in the bed was a sleeping Tohru she had a bandage on her right cheek and her right arm was in a cast. all three stared at her for a moment none of them dare to speak because they did not want to wake her. as some time went by Hatori and Shirgure walked in to the room both of them with sad faces at the sight of her. then Hatori spoke '' Lets talk outside'' all three of them nodded and started to walk out the door. wants they were all out and the door was closed Hatori spoke again '' I talked to the doctor in charge of Tohru and he told me that she has suffered some fracture ribs and as you can see her arm is broken and other then that she has some cuts and bruises she she be coming home in a weeks Time''

"" I should have Killed that bastard when I had a chance '' said Kyo

"" Think you stupid cat if you would have done that what would Tohru have done?"" said Yuki

''' Don't call me stupid you damn rat I know! said Kyo

Kyo then walked back in to Tohru's room and shut the door.

"" He really does care about her'' said Haru

Yuki gave Haru a glare and started to walk down the hall.

'' and where are you going? '' asked Shirgure

'' for a walk'' replied Yuki

"" well shell we go for a stroll too?'' asked Shirgure

both Haru and Hatori nodded and started to walk down the hall followed by Shirgure. back in Tohru 's room Kyo had pulled one of the chairs out of the corner and up to the bed side '' I should have been there to protect you, it's all my fault , I wasn't strong enough'' said Kyo in a whisper . as he sat there watching her sleep as some time passed he layed his head down on the edge of the bed and drifted off to sleep. as time passed Tohru opened her eyes and looked around her room when her eyes fell on Kyo she began to cry "" I thought i lost you "" she said in a whisper she laid there watching him sleep. After a few more minutes the door opened and Shirgure, Hatori and Haru walked in followed by Yuki all three of them looked surprised when they saw Kyo.

"" It seems are young cat has fallen asleep'' said Shirgure

"" yes well after being attacked and then went to rescue Tohru you would be tired too "" said Haru

"" you think we should wake him?"" asked Shirgure

""" no we should let him rest a while"" said Hatori

Yuki then walked up to Tohru's bed side and spoke "" how are you feeling Miss. Honda""?

'''' I'm doing a lot better now thank you for asking''' said Tohru with a half heartily smile

'' are you sure you are felling alright?'' asked Hatori

"" Yes I'm fine... But what happen To Mr.L "" asked Tohru

''' you don't have to worry about him ever again'' said Shirgure

""" yea Kyo Took care of him for you''' said Haru

Tohru gave a small smile as sure turned some and felt a sharp pain in her side. just then There was a knock on the door and a man with a white lab coat walked in and saw every one "" Hello my name Is ''' said the man all the others looked at him and nodded then the doctor walked over to Tohru '' and how are you feeling Miss. Honda? asked Dr. Toshihiro, , "" I'm fine'' said Tohru he then walked around the bed and checked the IV bag and some other things as he headed for the door he turned and said "" visiting Hours are over"" and he then walked out the door.

''' Well it seems we have to go "" said Shirgure

'''' we will see you in the morning '''' said Yuki

""" Yea we all will be here in the morning''' said Haru

Hatori then walked over to the small desk that was beside the bed and placed a number down "" Now if you need any thing at all don't hesate to call me"" he then walked over to were Kyo was and started to shake him after a few seconds Kyo woke he shot up wide awake and looked around the room when his eyes fell on Tohru he gave a smile that's when he heard Hatori speak ''' we have to go Kyo visiting Hours are over"" , Kyo looked at Hatori for a moment then he spoke "" well I ain't going any were '' said Kyo, Tohru looked at him for a second then she spoke up ''' Kyo... Please go home you need your rest , please don't worry about me , I'm fine now''' Kyo looked at her and the spoke "" alright but I will be back in the morning'' he then started to head to the door with the others they all said Good bye and then left.

The following morning Kyo was up bright and early he went down stairs made him something to eat and then headed out the door as he was walking toward the hospital he noticed a shop that was selling flowers he walked in and looked around and spotted some white Lillis he decided to get them he then walked up to the counter and paid for them and left. as he arrived at the hospital and went to Tohrus room he knocked and then entered. Tohru was sitting up in her bed and when she saw him she had a smile on her face . Kyo walked over to the bed side and handed her the flowers """ here these are for you"" he said Tohru looked at the flowers for a second and then looked back up at Kyo "" Thank you so much Kyo I love them'''! Kyo just smiled.

as the day went on they talked and played games. and Tohru had many visitors too. as the day came to an end and every one had to leave Kyo said his Good bye and Left.

As the days passed Kyo had came every day to see her and soon it was Time for her to come home he made Sure that the house was cleaned from top to bottom. Kyo and Hatori walked in to her room were a nurse was helping her get ready Tohru was now wearing a light blue dress with her hair down and with blue ribbons on both sides. ''' ready to go "" asked Kyo .. "" yes !"" said Tohru . The nurse then helped Her in to a wheel chair and they started walking down the hall and soon out of the Hospital. Hatori had his car parked out front Kyo opened the front passenger door and helped Tohru get in he then pulled the seat belt down and over her and buckled shut he to got in the back seat and Hatori got in and started up the car and then they were off.


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21 Finley Home

The ride to Shirgure's house was a quiet one. as the car stopped Kyo got out and opened Tohru's door for her and undid the seat belt. "" here '' he said with his hand reached out to her Tohru Smiled and took his hand as she got out of the car, ''' it's so good to be home again'' said Tohru, '' and we are glad you are back'' said Shirgure appearing from the house door. as they walked in to the house Tohru noticed some thing "" wow the house is so clean'' she said ''' yes... Kyo cleaned it every night when he got home"" said Shirgure with a smile """, will you shut up you stupid dog!""said Kyo. he then helped Tohru up to her room..

Wants in her room Tohru went and sat on her bed while Kyo put her things down "" Let me know if you need any thing''' said Kyo Tohru looked up at him with a smile "" Thank you ... I think I'm going to take a Short nap''' she said ''' alright I will be down stairs if you need me''' said Kyo ... He then shut her door and started walking down the stairs. as he walked in to the sitting room he was greeted by Shirgure and Hatori and Yuki ''' Ah were is Tohru ? ''' asked Shirgure ,...'''' she said she was tired so she is taking a nap''' said Kyo he then walked out the door and to the side of the house were he could get up on the roof.

As the time past and the sun began to set Hatori had Left saying he would be back in a couple of days. and Yuki was ordering Take out. Kyo finely came down from the roof and as he walked into the house he noticed That Tohru was No were to be seen so he decided to go and check on her. As he walked up the stairs and down the hall to her door he stopped of a moment and listened what he heard made him worry the sound of her crying. he knocked lightly on the door but got no answer so he decided to go on in as he opened the door he saw Tohru still sleeping but the only thing different was she was Crying in her sleep. Kyo walked over to the bed side and placed his hand on her head and spoke "" Tohru it's time to get up"". Tohru opened her eyes and looked at Kyo but did not say anything. """'' Tohru is something wrong?''' asked Kyo , ''' no Kyo I'm fine thank you for asking""" said Tohru ''shell we go down stairs now'''? asked kyo , "" yes...'''' said Tohru

As they came down stairs and walked in to the sitting room the take out was on the table and Shirgure and Yuki were there waiting on them.  
Tohru gave them both a smile and sat down Kyo did the same. As they began to eat Tohru spoke "" I wish I could go and sat on the roof''' Kyo smiled to his self for what she said gave him an Idea. "" well I for one can't what till you get that cast off so we can enjoy your cooking again''' said Shirgure trying to lighten the mood in the room. "" Yuki how has the garden been doing?''' asked Tohru """ it has been doing fine Miss. Honda would you like to accompany me there tomorrow'''? asked Yuki ... """ yes I would like that''' said Tohru. Kyo was the first to finish eating he walked back up stairs and to the closet and took out to big blankets and then he headed for the back door. wants out side he walked until he was in a clearing he spreaded one of the blankets out on the ground and left the other one folded up then he headed back to the house.

wants back at the house he found Tohru up in her room she was on her bed with her door open. """ hey come with me'' said Kyo. Tohru looked up startled ''' were are we going?"" asked Tohru Kyo walked in her room and grabbed one of the pillows off her bed "" you will see''' ... Tohru got up and followed Kyo as they went down the stairs and out the back door. as they began to walk "" Kyo were are you taking me "" asked Tohru but she got no answer as the clearing came in to view Tohru saw the blankets . Kyo looked at her and gave her a smile "" you said you wanted to go to the roof so since you can't yet I thought that'' but Kyo got cut off we Tohru spoke "" Thank you so much Kyo this means a lot to me"" she then walked over to the blanket and sat down and Kyo did the same """ here lay back '' said Kyo while he placed the pillow behind her . Tohru layed back and looked up at the stars and so did Kyo.

as they laided there "" you know I really thought I lost you'' said Tohru Kyo sat up after hearing that "" why do you think that""? asked Kyo Tohru took a moment and then spoke again "" That night we got attacked and you got hit over the head and you and he told me he killed you"" she said with tears in her eyes as she sat up Kyo got up and went over to her as he knelt down he Kissed her on the forehead and spoke "" you can't get rid of me that easliy'' as the time pasted they stayed out and looked up at the stars... "" well shell we go back'' said Kyo ... ''' yes'' said Tohru.

As they walked back to the house Kyo placed the blankets on the back porch while Tohru went inside... and he soon followed. Tohru was in the sitting room. Shirgure was in his study and Yuki was in his room. Kyo walked up the stairs and in to his room and layed down on the bed as he drifted off to sleep. it now was 2:40 Am when Kyo woke up after hearing a scream he didn't need to think about who it was because he knew it was Tohru. Kyo got up ran out the his door and down the hall way in to Tohru's room as he walked in he did not see Tohru in her bed """ Tohru''' said Kyo but got no answer he walked further in and that's when he saw her in the corner of the room crying he walked over to her and sat down . at the door Yuki and Shirgure were there watching. """ what's wrong Tohru"" asked Kyo """ It was a d.r.e.a.m''' said Tohru through sobs , "" you want to tell me about It''' asked Kyo Tohru just shook her head no "" will you stay with me''' she asked , """yes'' said Kyo "" we will be down stairs if you need us "" said Shirgure. After a couple of hours Tohru fell back to sleep and Kyo left the room and headed down stairs. as he walked in to the sitting room there he saw Shirgure and Yuki "" how is she'' asked Yuki

""" she sleeping ''' said Kyo

''' did she tell you what the dream was about?''' asked Shirgure

''' No... but I think I know""" said kyo

''' and what would that be''' asked Yuki

""" what else would it be... that bastered MR. L'''' said Kyo

they all stayed silent after a while Shirgure spoke "" well I think we should all get some sleep""

"" yes "" said Yuki

and that night they all slept with worry in there hearts..

AS the days past Tohru had a few more bad Dream and in that time Kyo stayed with her. as days turned in to weeks it was now time for her to get her cast off Hatori came over and removed it. and Life went back to normal Kinda of Normal or did it.

* * *

**Aurthur Note: OK there is one more chapter to go! and let me Know if there should be a part 2 I will let you the reader decide that ! so with out further a do please read and review ! and THANK YOU FOR READING! ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

chapter 22 The end and a new book

It has been two months since Tohru was Kidnapped and now every thing was back to normal kinda normal.

And were is Tohru on this night you might ask? I will tell you were on this Night! Tohru is taking a hot bath while every one else was down stairs.  
After Tohru got out of the bath and got dressed in her Pj's she went to her room as she walked in she saw some thing on her bed .. As she walked over to the bed side she noticed that it was a book with a note on it. as she picked up the note it read,

**Dear, Tohru might you do me the honor of reading my new book and tell me what you think of it?**

**Love, Shirgure!**

Tohru then sat the note down and picked up the book and read the Title **The Haunted Hot Springs. by Shirgure Sohma based on a true story**.

Tohru sat down on her bed and got comfortable and she began to read. As Hours pasted Tohru was now on the last page as she read the last sentence out loud "" And love in the end did conquer all"" Tohru closed the book with a smile on her face. got up and and headed down stairs.  
wants down stairs she walked in to the sitting room were Shirgure and the others were. Shirgure looked up and spoke """ Well Tohru what do you think?, """ IT was amazing I really liked it""" said Tohru.. """ what the hell are yall talking about'''? asked kyo while Yuki was looking on.

"" Ah Tohru don't let him see it He might kill me!"" said Shirgure in a sing a song voice

Kyo got up from were he was sitting and snatched the book from Tohru as he opened it his mouth dropped " WHAT THE HELL IS THIS"" yelled Kyo

"" well I did tell you that I was writing a new book"" said Shirgure

at this time Yuki got up and took the book from Kyo and scanned through it "" Did you have to base it on us"" said Yuki with Anger in his voice

At this time Shirgure seen that it was best that he retreat to his study. Yuki then throw the book on the table and stated that he was going to bed.

Kyo said he was going to the roof and Tohru bid them good night and headed to her room also. It was now about 11:00 pm when Kyo came down from the roof as he walked down stairs to get something to drink when he noticed the book still on the table and curiosity got the better of him as he picked the book up and headed for his room. as time pasted he was finished with it as he sat the book down on his night stand and laid in his bed he could not help but smile to his self for the book gave him something new to think about and with that on his mind he soon fell to sleep...

**^_^ THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END ^_^**

* * *

**Aurthur's notes:::: well it has been a fun 22 chapters and I hope every one liked it when i first started writing this I didn't think any body would read it or even review but I guess i was wrong! I got 2,444 hits on this story and 29 reviews and that indeed made me really happy and I had some help on the way! so now I would like to think those who reviewed !and thank you to all the ones who read my story!  
**

THANK YOU VERY MUCH

**wish I were anime  
**

xxflippythe -insane- soldierxx

Grells girl

fruitsbasket777

lilangel1994

**livelovemusic95**

Amu souho

Ashlee

Fruitsbasketsnuber1fan

Miko 2495

**And Special thanks to  
**

**14Amychan**

you helped me out a lot so thank you very much !


End file.
